Wolfstar's Journey
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: ThunderClan is constantly at war with WindClan- but this war is different. It is led by Breezepelt. But what happens when he gets help from cats outside of the Clans to destroy ThunderClan? Young Wolfpaw is drawn to the mountains to get answers, but he'll need some help from the other Clans to complete his journey. Rated M for death, blood, gore, and maybe cursing.
1. Chapter 1: Battle Days

_**[x]**_

**Wolfpaw's P.O.V[third person]**

_"Wolfpaw!"_

Wolfpaw sighed and lifted his head as he heard Lionblaze calling for him. He rolled onto his side and got to his paws, shaking the sleep from his pelt. Lionblaze had kept him up all night watching the WindClan border. Occording to Dustpelt, the rabbit-eaters had been pressing the border, accusing ThunderClan of stealing prey and crossing borders.

Of course, almost every cat turned to Leafpool since she had the strongest connection with the long-legged idiots. Firestar had been outraged. Dustpelt and Thornclaw had been the cats who had accused her, and Berrynose and Mousewhisker had agreed. Firestar had forced the four cats to apologized, then confined them to camp until the WindClan issue could be solved.

"Wolfpaw!" Lionblaze yowled again. "What's keeping you?" Wolfpaw had been consumed in his thoughts that he had forgotten to go to his mentor. He ran out of the apprentice den to see Lionblaze standing about a fox-length away, with Icecloud beside her, with her apprentice, Littlepaw.

Littlepaw's green gaze brightened when it caught sight of Wolfpaw, and her lips formed into a smile. Wolfpaw bounded towards them, excitement fizzing in his paws. "Sorry I'm late," he gasped. "Where are we going?"

"We're going down to the WindClan border again," Lionblaze growled. "Brackenfur, Dovewing and Whitewing just came back from a patrol down there and they found Breezepelt and some other warriors begging for a fight."

Wolfpaw curled his lip into a snarl. How _dare _Breezepelt! That warrior seemed to _always _be the one to always cause border skirmishes. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he spat. "Lets get down there!"

Lionblaze didn't reply, just flicked his tail and the small patrol raced off into the forest. When they reached the WindClan border, Brackenfur was wrestling with Breezetail, and Whitewing was clawing Heathertail's ears furiously. Nightcloud seemed to have Dovewing in a good grip, with her teeth locked around her kin's scruff.

"Attack!" Lionblaze yowled. He charged towards Breezetail, who was struggling to get away fom Brackenfur. Wolfpaw ran towards Nightcloud and jumped on the older cat's back, and he grabbed her scruff and clawed at her back.

The she-cat howled and let go of Dovewing, who dropped to the ground. Dovewing leaped and grabbed Nightcloud's paw and bit down, just as the WindClanner had done.

Nightcloud shook Wolfpaw off and snapped at Dovewing, then turned and fled towards WindClan's territory. "Stop, you fool!" Breezepelt howled. "Turn and fight! Or are you a coward?" Nightcloud spat at her son.

"You are the fool, Breezepelt!" she snarled. "We are outnumbered! No wonder Onestar didn't want to order this stupid raid. ThunderClan is always watching." Then the warrior continued to flee to her home territory.

Wolfpaw lunged towards Heathertail, who wasn't giving up. She had her jaw locked on Whitewing's neck, and the white warrior was clawing feebly at her attacker. Wolfpaw jumped on her, paws outstretched. His claws dug into her, and Heathertail let go of Whitewing and snapped her jaws at Wolfpaw.

The apprentice slashed open her nose and lunged for her throat, but Heathertail turned sharply and her fangs dug into the apprentice's nape. Wolfpaw gasped, but he sighed in relief as he felt no pain.

But Heathertail dropped the apprentice and planted a unsheathed paw on his chest. "Foolish kit," she hissed. "You should've stayed in the nursery."

She was about to slash his throat, but a blur of grey knocked her away. It was Dovewing!

"You almost killed my mother," Dovewing spat, her claws digging into Heathertail's chest softly. Heathertail spat in Dovewing's face.

"The less of Firestar's kin," Heathertail sneered, "the better." Without warning, Heathertail slashed her claws upwards against Dovewing's throat. The fluffy gray she-cat stood on Heathertail for a moment, a blank look in her eyes. Then she let out a gurgling sound and collapsed on the she-cat.

_"Dovewing!" _Whitewing howled. Heathertail pushed the dead she-cat off of her before running towards WindClan territory, and yowling to Breezepelt, who was clawing at Lionblaze and Brackenfur.

Wolfpaw stared at Dovewing as Whitewing leaped over and pressed the she-cat's body close. "Get up, my little kit," she whispered. "You... you told me that you were expecting kits!"

Wolfpaw whimpered slightly. Word had gotten around that Dovewing was pregnant, but the she-cat had been stubborn and refused to move into the nursery. Breezepelt had shook off his opponents and was racing towards his territory. "One down," he called, "a whole Clan more to go!"

Lionblaze limped towards Whitewing and nuzzled her ear. "Come on," he said quietly. "Lets get back to camp." Brackenfur helped Lionblaze carry Dovewing, and Icepool walked beside Whitewing.

Littlepaw sniffed the wound on Wolfpaw's shoulder carefully. "How'd you get that?" Wolfpaw hadn't noticed it, but he guessed it had gotten there when he had been fighting Heathertail.

"Heathertail," he said simply. "Oh," Littlepaw replied. She licked her paw and drew it over her ear, which had a little rip in it. "I was helping Icecloud take on that dirty Breezepelt! He was a good fighter, but it's really hard to fight four warriors at once."

Wolfpaw didn't reply, just looked at Whitewing, who was now letting out grief-stricken murmurs. He turned to Littlepaw, who had been looking at the ground.

"Are warriors supposed to die?" he asked quietly. Littlepaw looked at Wolfpaw, her eyes dull. "They should only die," the apprentice said, "for a good cause. Heathertail and Breezepelt kill because they're angry. They enjoy death. They seek revenge on us because we are a strong Clan, and WindClan believes we are weak."

Wolfpaw didn't reply, just looked at the stars sadly. Dovewing would be up there tonight, watching over her Clan. "At least she's in a better place," Wolfpaw mewed. Littlepaw nodded. "Yes," she said, her eyes glinting a little. "Yes she is."

_**[x]**_

**Took me 2 1/2 day to write this. I kept getting distracted and stuff. x-x**


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush

_**KirbyofRandom; **__Thank you :D_

_**Pendra; **__Yay! Thanks! Glad you like it! :D_

_**[x]**_

**Wolfpaw's POV[first person]**

_I kept to the back of the patrol _as we entered camp. Every cat was either comforting Whitewing or pestering Firestar about what to do about WindClan. Jayfeather was a little upset when he saw the body of his cousin, but he took her into his den to get ready for vigil.

"Firestar, we have to do something about WindClan _now!_" Thornclaw yowled at his leader. A few warriors called agreement.

Firestar was seated on the highrock, his ears flattened a little as he looked at his Clan who were gathered beneath the highrock. "Tell me, Thornclaw," Firestar said in a icy calm voice, "what sense would it make for us to attack right after a battle? They would be expecting us."

Thornclaw hissed. "Then send the _stronger _warriors!" he insisted. Firestar growled. "I am not sending this patrol, Thornclaw. It is mouse-brained, and I cannot spare anymore warriors. We will just have to send more border patrols."

Thornclaw wasn't happy about the words his leader spoke, but he sat down anyway. "But, Firestar," Mousefur rasped, "surely border patrols aren't doing it. I think you should go and confront Onestar about his little enemy patrols."

Firestar didn't reply, just glanced at Brambleclaw, who just shrugged. I got to my paws and called, "Firestar... if I may?" The ginger cat looked a bit surprised, then nodded.

"Nightcloud yelled at Breezepelt that Onestar didn't want to send a raid against us," I say. Firestar narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"So Onestar was going to attack us, but he thought otherwise," the tom mused, half to himself. He glanced at his Clanmates, who were watching him with expectance in their eyes. "You are dismissed," he growled, then disappeared into his den.

Brambleclaw raced up to the highrcok and into Firestar's den with Sandstorm on his heels. Squirrelflight and Leafpool followed. Thornclaw lashed his tail and let out a commanding growl.

"If Firestar won't send a raid, then _I _will," he hissed. Berrynose and Dustpelt huffed their agreement. "I will send a few warriors to surround the camp." He clawed out a large circle, then drew a few lines beside it, which I guessed were cats.

"Then I'll send in one warrior to let out the battle yowl, and then the cats who are surrounding the camp will jump through the sides. Attack any cat you see- apprentice, warrior - and destroy their dens and fresh-kill."

I thought the plan was stupid, but the other warriors seemed to think it made sense. "We'll go now!" Thornclaw declared, and he flicked the tip of his tail. Dustpelt and Berrynose went right behind the older warrior, while the younger warriors filed behind them.

Littlepaw and I hid in the apprentice den with Molepaw and Cherrypaw. We watched the warriors leave camp, and then we turned to each other.

"What are we going to do?" Molepaw asked quietly, which was unlike him. His words were cut off with a yowl of surprise. Firestar was outside of his den with Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight flanking him.

"Where did every cat go?" Brambleclaw cried. I stepped out of the den with my denmates behind me. "Thornclaw led a battle patrol to their camp," Littlepaw said from behind me.

_"What?"_ Firestar shrieked. Turning to Brambleclaw, he growled, "Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, you come with me. Leafpool and Sandstorm- you make sure the apprentices, elders, Jayfeather, and Briarlight stay safe. Lets go." With the single flick of his tail, Firestar led his two Clanmates out of camp.

We tried to stay focused guarding camp, but Molepaw accidently fell on Cherrypaw's tail, and then we all started wrestling. Leafpool was amused, and watched us with a happy look on her face. Sandstorm had brought the elders into the medicine den, and right now she was helping Longtail remove ticks and fleas from Mousefur's pelt.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice sneered.

Littlepaw looked up from our wrestling match to see Breezepelt leading what seemed like the whole of WindClan behind him. "Four apprentices, one warrior, two medicine cats and two old flea-bags," Heathertail purred from her spot behind Breezepelt. Her lips turned into a snarl. "This will be easier then we thought."

Breezepelt lashed his tail. "WindClan, _attack!"_

**Meanwhile...**

Thornclaw was leading his patrol of warriors through WindClan territory. They were all surprised that no WindClan cats confronted them, but they shook off the feeling and continued to the camp.

"Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Bumblestripe, Brightheart," Thornclaw mewed, "you four go to the right. Lionblaze, Honeyfern, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, you cats go to the left." The cats all nodded and went their opposite ways.

"Ivypool, you're the fastest. You go into camp and set off the signal." Ivypool's grief filled eyes turned to rage, and she nodded eagerly before racing off into camp.

A heartbeat later, Ivypool's shriek filled the ears of the ThunderClan warriors. "Attack!" Thornclaw howled, and the warriors swarmed into camp. But as they got there... it was emtpy. Except for a body laying in the middle of camp, surrounded by a few others.

When the cats crept over, they saw that it was Onestar, Ashfoot, Kestrelflight, and the two elders Webfoot and Tornear.

Onestar's tail twitched, then his eyes slowly opened. "T-Thornclaw?" the tom gasped. His chest heaved, and the blood on his chest dripped into the puddle that surrounded him.

"Onestar," Thornclaw murmured. "Who did this to you?" Onestar's eyes gleamed, and his mouth opened, and nothing came out. Then he coughed, and his body heaved again.

"Warriors..." he whispered. "Your Clan is in danger... you never should have left camp.."

Then the small tabby coughed once more, which ended in a low moan. Then the tom let out a small sigh, before his body shuddered once more before his body grew still.

Thornclaw looked at the warriors, who were gathered behind him, but they were starting to disperse and try to look at the scene. "We have to get back to camp," he said.

"But that's not going to happen." a voice rumbled. The ThunderClan warriors were surprised to see Crowfeather, Nightcloud, and some other warriors, and Thornclaw was surprised to see a few RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors tucked in.

"You're not going _anywhere_," Nightcloud added, stepping forward to stand beside her mate. "Crowfeather, what are you doing?" Graystripe demanded. He had reluctantly agreed to come on the patrol, but Millie had insisted that he came. She was filled with rage with the death of her daughter in law.

"ThunderClan thinks they're so superior," Crowfeather spat. "We are here to put you little tree-climbers in your place. WindClan, attack!" With that, the cats surged forawrd, and the warriors were locked in a battle for their lives.

_**[x]**_

**Okay, it's finally done. :P Anyway, review! And kudos to my first two reviewers. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Littlepaw

_**[x]**_

**Wolfpaw's POV[first person]**

_I gasped in surprise as Breezepelt _lunged at the warriors den, his legs seemed to stretch as wide as a tree-length. All the warriors seemed to follow him, but a few raced towards us, who were staring at them.

"Don't just stand there like logs," I spat to Molepaw, "fight!" And fight Molepaw did. We _all _fought. A warrior shoved his head into my belly, and I clawed furiously at his ears. I felt his teeth pinch my stomach, and I kicked my legs against his throat.

The warrior let out a gurgling noise and dropped me, and raced away. Molepaw was locked in combat with Owlwhisker, a light brown tabby I had seen from the gatherings. Molepaw had his teeth locked on the warrior's ear, and Owlwhisker was struggling to buck off the young cat.

Littlepaw was expertly fighting off Harespring, who snarled in her face and pounced on her. But Littlepaw dodged to the left and her claws scoured over his side. The cat howled in pain, and Littlepaw jumped after him, but she was tackled by Emberfoot. "Get off me, you idiot!" I heard her snap. "I'm on _your _side!"

That made me pause. I stared at Littlepaw, and so did Molepaw, who was ripping off Owlwhisker's ears.

Emberfoot jumped off of Littlepaw and howled, "Breezepelt! We found a ThunderClan ally!"

As soon as those words left Emberfoot's lips, all the cats stopped fighting. The shrieking and spitting stopped. Breezepelt shoved through the crowd, his lips curled into a sneer.

"What's your name?" the tom asked Littlepaw. My friend lifted up her chin. "You know my name, Breezepelt."

The WindClan tom snorted, then turned to the cats. "Come on, WindClan. Our job here is done. And come with me," he added to Littlepaw, who instantly started following. "Littlepaw," I whispered. "What-"

Littlepaw spat in my face. "Shut up, Wolfpaw!" she snarled. "You never _cared _about me. I actually _loved _you, but you just ignored me like a kit! And now, you're going to pay. _All _of ThunderClan is going to pay!"

Then she raced after her new Clanmates.

I flattened my ears and turned to Molepaw, but he was nowhere to be find. As a matter of fact, he was crouched over a body. I ran over, and gasped to see it was Cherrypaw. Her eyes were glazed over and staring at nothing, her jaw still open with blood trickling out. Her neck was torn open, and blood was still pouring out.

"Who... who did this?" Molepaw whispered. I nudged my friend's ears. "We can't just stand here. We need to get help."  
Molepaw turned his head and glared at me. "Who's going to help us?"

I looked away, then noticed bodies. I ran over to see that it was Sandstorm, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Mousefur and Longtail. All their claws were unsheathed, except Longtail and Jayfeather's, their throats ripped open.

The herb store was destroyed. The herbs were crushed and stepped on, and covered with blood. The fresh-kill pile was trampled and squished, and the dens were crushed.

"Molepaw, we have to leave," I yowled to him. "But we have to look for survivors," my friend insisted. I sighed. "We'll go to RiverClan and ShadowClan."

Molepaw flattened his ears and stared at his dead Clanmates. "What.. about the dead ones?"

I lowered my head. "We'll have to leave them here."

"How heartless!" Molepaw spat. "We should at least bury them."  
"In _what, _Molepaw?" I snarled. "All the ground is covered with blood, and the prey's guts is everywhere, along with the herbs! We can't do _anything._"

Molepaw sighed and looked down. "Okay, Wolfpaw... but StarClan will be angry."  
My eyes gleamed. "StarClan. They could've warned us."  
"Warned us how, Wolfpaw? This all happened in _one day_."

I growled softly. "Come on, Molepaw. We need to get going."

**Meanwhile...**

Firestar and Brambleclaw had made it to WindClan territory, but right now they were crouched in the shade of a large boulder as a WindClan patrol passed. It was as big as a Clan- Firestar guessed that it _was._

"Where are we going now, Breezepelt?" a voice asked.

"We've already destroyed RiverClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan," Breezepelt responded. "We might as well start marking our territory, and start killing survivors."

Breezepelt started naming cats to do these jobs, so Firestar and Brambleclaw decided to sneak away. But as they did, a yowl sounded, and the two cats froze.

"Well, what do we have here." Breezpelt sneered. "The great Firestar, crouched in mercy- and for me- how wonderful!"

Firestar bristled. "I would never crouch before you, Breezepelt!" he spat. "You are just a scared tom, hiding behind his warriors and sending them off to fight for you!" Breezepelt's fur was not covered with any wounds- just the blood of other's.

Breezepelt's tail twitched. "Kill them."

**Meanwhile in RiverClan camp...**

In RiverClan camp, young Hawkpaw and Mothpaw (named after their older kin) were crouched in the apprentice den with their two denmates, Troutpaw and Birdpaw. "What do we do now, Hawkpaw?" Mothpaw whimpered. She had just watched her whole Clan get slaughtered right in front of her, while she and her denmates hid in their den.

"We could look for survivors," Hawkpaw suggested. "That's fish-brained!" Troutpaw spat. "I say we just get going right now and find a new place to live."  
Hawkpaw lifted his chin. "Fine then, Troutpaw! Go on by yourself."

Troutpaw snorted. "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't let you go on a adventure without me."

Hawkpaw sighed. "Then let's get going!"

The four cats crept out of the den carefully. Bodies littered the ground like dead flies, lying in puddles of blood. Hawkpaw spotted Mothwing laying on her back with blood still gushing out of a large wound on her belly.

Mothwing was pressed against Birdpaw, who was whimpering softly to herself. "It's creepy here," Troutpaw declared. "Lets get out of here." The cats agreed, and they all left the camp.

"Where do we go first?" Birdpaw asked quietly. "I dunno," Hawkpaw said. "Maybe ThunderClan. They always seem to survive deadly events."

**Meanwhile in ShadowClan camp...**

Young Snowpaw, Darkpaw, and Snakepaw were slowly creeping out of their den. They had just watched Blackstar get his throat clawed open and thrown off of his rock, and then their whole Clan get killed.

Tawnypelt had been defending the nursery, but a white warrior had came out of no where and literally ripped her head off. Rowanclaw howled as loud as a thunder clap, and he started clawing at random cats. He had been killed almost a heartbeat later- claws were struck through his chest, and what seemed like a lake of blood poured out of his mouth and the wound.

"Where do we go?" Darkpaw whispered. "We have to start looking for survivors," Snakepaw decided. He was one moon older then the recently apprenticed cats, and he had taken the 'leader' position in the small posse.

Snakepaw led them out of camp and into their territory. It seemed darker and creepier and scarier then usual, and the apprentices were lumped together, nearly tripping over each other's paws to get out of there.

"Which territory do we go to first?" Snowpaw asked.

"To ThunderClan," Darkpaw declared before Snakepaw could reply. Snakepaw flicked his tail across the younger cat's face. "_I'm _the leader. I decide where we go." He twitched his whiskers. "We're going to ThunderClan."

Darkpaw and Snowpaw exchanged a curious glance, but Darkpaw shrugged, so they both decided to just go with it.

_**[x]**_

**YAY. Super long awesome chapter time. You'll start seeing more of these almost every chapter. Anywayyyyyy...**

**Mothpaw and Hawkpaw's names belong to me, but not the real one's.**

**Birdpaw, Troutpaw, Snowpaw, Darkpaw, and Snakepaw belong to me.**

**AND YAY FOR DEAD CATS.**

**Yeah, I know. I'm just killing off all the Clan's. XD And yes, all the cats who went to WindClan camp are dead.**

**The only survivors are the apprentice's.**

**Firestar and Brambleclaw are dead. Or**_**are**_**they?**

**Review! :D You get an evil Breezepelt plushie! **


	4. Chapter 4: Survivors

_**[x]**_

**Wolfpaw's POV[first POV]**

_Molepaw and I were _walking through ThunderClan territory when we heard voices. "Hawkpaw, are we there yet?" a small voice asked. "I don't know, Birdpaw," a deeper voice replied. "But I _do _know that you have asked me _six times _already."

"Hide!" I hissed at Molepaw, and we dove for a thicket. Four cats walked by- in the lead was a brown tabby tom, and beside him was a small grey she-cat. Behind those two cats was a large black tom, and beside the tom was a ginger tabby she-cat.

"Wait," the tom in the lead growled, and his friends froze. "I hear and smell something."

I glared at Molepaw, who's tail was swaying. "Stop it," I hissed in his ear. I twitched my ear and turned my head to look at a tall tree in front of us. "We'll climb that tree," I decided. Molepaw brushed past me and began to scoot up the tree, and I hurried after him.

The cats walked right under the tree, their eyes narrowed. "Now!"

Molepaw and I dropped from the tree like stones, and dropped right on the brown tabby tom, ad the small grey she-cat. The brown tabby tom didn't buckle instantly, but the small grey she-cat yelped and collapsed underneath Molepaw.

"Whoa!" I heard a tom yelp, and then claws met my side. I spat in surpise and pain, since that was where I had gotten a wound from earlier. Instantly, the brown tom threw me off, and I was pinned. My shoulders hit the ground painfully, and the wind was knocked out of me, and I gasped.

"Who are you, and what are you doing?" the cat demanded, thrusting his face in mine. I instantly knew he was RiverClan by his fishy breath.

"I'm Wolfpaw," I grunted. "And my friend and I were about to go look for survivors!" The small grey cat hadn't pinned down Molepaw, since the large black tom had jumped out of no where and grabbed him.

"Survivors?" Instantly, the tom got off of me, and the black tom stepped off of Molepaw. I licked at the wound on my side, wincing at the stinging pain.

"My name is Hawkpaw," the cat began. "The tom who was about to claw open your friend is Troutpaw, and that's Birdpaw and Mothpaw." Birdpaw was the small grey cat, and ginger tabby was Mothpaw.

"So, you're survivors?" Molepaw asked, his ears flattened a little. Mothpaw stepped forward. "Yes. We are the last RiverClan warriors." Her eyes darkened. "Except for the ones who betrayed us.."

Troutpaw nudged her shoulder. "It's alright," he said quietly. "They'll rot in the Dark Forest when they die."

I got to my paws. "We should get going, or at least-"

"Hey!"

Three cats ran up to them. One was a white she-cat, and beside her was a dark grey tom, along with a pale grey tom with a black front paw.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The pale grey tom skidded to a stop about a fox-length from Troutpaw. "We are the last of ShadowClan," he mewed. "I am Snakepaw, and this is Snowpaw and Darkpaw."

I quickly introducted myself and Molepaw, and Hawkpaw introduced his Clanmates.

"Where do we go?" Birdpaw asked, her voice low. I turned to Hawkpaw, who nodded. "We need to get away from here," he said. "Yeah," I agreed, "before Breezepelt and his friends find us."

We all moved into a patrol position- with Hawkpaw and I at the front, and Troutpaw and Birdpaw behind us. Mothpaw had Snowpaw at her side, and Snakepaw and Darkpaw were at the back.

Then we began to trot through ThunderClan territory, our ears perked and eyes alert. "When are we going to eat?" Troutpaw asked when we weren't even five minutes into our journey. Hawkpaw responded, "When we get away from the lake territories. WindClan probably scared everything off when they trampled about like badgers."

**Later, at WindClan camp..**

Breezepelt stared down at his Clan, his lips curled into a sneer. Heathertail had just returned back from her patrol searching for survivors, and they only came back reporting that they had only seen a dying warrior, who they killed off immediatly.

The grey tom frowned as he watched his Clan. They were smaller then he remembered. "Let all cats gather below the killing rock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

The bodies of the cats they had killed were in the shade of the rock to remind the warriors what would happen if they tried to escape, or disobeyed him.

"Our Clan is low on warriors," he growled. "At sunset, I will send out patrols to get kittypets, rouges, and loners. And a new order," he added as the cats below gasped in surprise. "All she-cats that are older then seven moons will have to take a mate. All weak kits will be killed- and if they bear a ginger, tortoishell, or grey pelt, they shall be killed also." He flicked his tail. "The meeting is over."

The cats below were startled and outraged. The she-cats were scared and were clustered together, staring with horror at the greedy toms who watched them, licking their lips hungrily.

"Find a mate," Breezepelt yowled. _"Now!" _And so the toms grabbed the scruff of the she-cats they wanted and drug them away to be mated with.

Breezepelt narrowed his eyes as he tried to find a familiar brown tabby pelt. He grinned as their eyes met, and he jumped off the highrock and padded over to her, lifting his chin and walking as elegantly as he could.

"You looking for me?" Heathertail asked, smirking. Breezepelt purred deep in his throat so that it sounded like a growl. "Yes," he mewed, "I want you to be my queen."

Heathertail lifted up her tail and groomed her chest fur, looking bored. "Okay," she said. "I guess I will."

Breezepelt grabbed her scruff and began to drag her away.

**Later...[Wolfpaw's POV, first person]**

We had been walking for a while. Troutpaw was extremely tired, and so was Birdpaw and Mothpaw.

"I see somewhere to sleep," I say. "Lets go." I lead them over to a large, old oak, with a large hole in the roots. The night was really cold, and a cold wind sliced through our fur.

I paused outside as the cats poured in. As I entered, I noticed that Hawkpaw, Mothpaw, Troutpaw, and Birdpaw stayed together in one part of the den. Snowpaw, Darkpaw, and Snakepaw stayd together, and Molepaw was in the far left.

I walked over to my friend and lay down. "Cherrypaw," he whispered. "I... I miss you."

I wished I could do something to help him pass his grief, but there was nothing I could do. But then again, I was still trying to get over Littlepaw's betrayal. I hadn't seen her since she ran off to WindClan- pfft, what's _wrong _with me?

Why would I actually like Littlepaw?

I heard she had a crush on Molepaw, and she was literally obsessing over him. She followed him everywhere, shared prey with him, and even offered to clean his dirt.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_StarClan, _I prayed, _please help us._

_**[x]**_

**Yay! It's finally done! Sorry if it's too long. Anyway, there will be NO MATING. It might be mentioned, but it **_**will not happen. **_**Unless I want it to.**

**Okay, my little rant is done.**

**Chapter 4 is finally done.**

**Anyway, Wolfpaw has become a little main character, along with Hawkpaw and Molepaw. Birdpaw and Mothpaw might join, but the eight cats might just all be main characters.**

**I'm needing names for the rouges, kittypets, and loners for WindClan to kidnap. And the names for Heathertail's kits. That would be nice.**

**Anywa... I'm done lol. Review, favorite, follow! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams and Prophecies

**Okay, thank you, my two reviewers, Pendra and KirbyofRandom :D**

**You two deserve giant cookies. And I'll figure out where to put your awesome names~  
**

**OKAY. Question of the Chapter: WHAT WILL WINDCLAN DO?**

**Sounds like a riddle, but... it's a question. Okay, I'll start the chapter lol**

_**[x]**_

**Wolfpaw's POV[first person]**

_The first cat to wake up was Molepaw. _I knew that when he came back with some prey- two squirrels, a rabbit, and a fat shrew. When I woke up, I padded over. Molepaw had split up the prey, and he had let the other Clan apprentices eat first. Then we ate our share. I noticed that the RiverClan cats were a little reluctant to eat the land prey, but they did. But as _soon _as they did, they rushed off to the lake to go fishing.

I groomed my pelt thoughtfully. I had dreamed that Smallpaw had grown as big as a five badgers, and was destroying everything. She killed Molepaw with one swipe, and then she ate every WindClan cat. She ripped Breezepelt's head clean off, then threw his body away. She looked at me, her eyes beady little berries, and said, "Beware, Wolfpaw. If you leave the Clans, I _will _find you." Then she smushed me with her paw, and I woke up.

"Wolfpaw?"

I pricked my ears and turned my head. Molepaw was going down to the lake to get a drink, and I twitched my whiskers as I realized it was Mothpaw.

"Yes, Mothpaw?" I asked. Mothpaw twitched her nose and glanced away, looking embarresed. "I... I just wanted to know if you knew where we're going."

I sighed softly. "No, Mothpaw. But I _do _know that we have to get away from here." Mothpaw flicked her ear. "We could go to the mountains," she suggested. "And we could ask the tribe for help."

I was surprised, but I nodded. "Alright. We could discuss it with the others. Do you know the way?"

Mothpaw blinked. "Um... yeah. If we got a little bit farther then here, we could probably see them." I grinned. "Thanks, Mothpaw!" I pressed my nose against hers, but then I froze and backed away. She tensed, her eyes a little wide with surprise.

"I... wasn't supposed to do that," I stammered. Mothpaw flattened her ears, then pressed her nose against mine. She backed away, and raced off.

I had never been so embarresed in my entire life. I groomed down my chest fur before going down to the lake.

"Mothpaw and I think we should go to the tribe," I announced. Troutpaw narrowed his eyes. "Who made _you _leader?" he snarled.

"I don't want to be leader," I say calmly. "We just think we should get help from the tribe."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Hawkpaw mewed, "except for the fact that we _don't know _how to get there."

"I do," Mothpaw said, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes. Hawkpaw looked at her. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Mothpaw replied. "Don't you remember? Icewing and Mallownose explained the way there. We just have to follow the river."

I was a little doubtful. "Are you sure?" I asked.

Mothpaw nodded. "Yep."

Snakepaw growled. "Well, I don't care _how _we get there, as long as we _get out _of here." Darkpaw and Snowpaw nodded. "Yeah," Darkpaw mewed, "WindClan could be waiting just around the corner, prepared to pounce."

I got to my paws. "How about we take turns leading?" I suggested. "That seems to be the only fair way." Hawkpaw and Snakepaw agreed at once. "I should lead first," Mothpaw protested, stepping forward. "No, _I _should!" Hawkpaw argued, shoving the she-cat away with his shoulder. "Why should _you _lead, fish-breath?" Snakepaw spat, thrusting his muzzle in Hawkpaw's. "Maybe because I know the way to!" Hawkpaw snarled.

I shook my head as Troutpaw and Molepaw joined in, each raising their voice in order to be heard.

I glanced at Snowpaw, Darkpaw, and Birdpaw, who all padded over to me. "Shall we go?" Snowpaw asked, sounding bored. "Yeah," I replied, then nodded to Darkpaw. "You lead." Darkpaw grinned and padded in front of me, and we all headed off.

"Hey, they're leaving us!" I heard Troutpaw cry. And then pawsteps sounded behind us, and I turned my head. Hawkpaw and Mothpaw traveled beside each other, and Troutpaw and Molepaw walked behind them.

I hoped that StarClan was watching us, and protecting us from any harm. I also hoped that Littlepaw regretted her decision of joining WindClan and betraying us- I bet that right now, they were holding her hostage in a dug out cave, and she was starving.

**(Later)Littlepaw's POV[third person]**

Littlepaw was sunbathing on a rock, and casually chatting with Whiskerpaw, Furzepaw, and Boulderpaw. She had chosen Whiskerpaw as her mate, and they had mated about a hour ago. She was a little scared, since she didn't know when the kits would come, or how long it took before her belly would swell. Breezepelt had been sending out patrols to capture kittypets and loners, to hunt, and to mark their expanded territory. To be honest, it was better in WindClan then in ThunderClan. She held back a laugh as she remembered when one of the patrols brought back two cats named Smoky and Floss, and they had killed both of them slowly and painfully. It was actually a game called 'Pass and Kill.' To play, the cat you were killing was passed around the large circle, and each time the cat reached you, you got to inflict one wound.

"Littlepaw, are you alright?" Whiskerpaw asked. Littlepaw flicked her ear. "It's nothing. I was just remembering when we played Pass and Kill."

Boulderpaw laughed. "That was fun," he commented. "When I scratched Floss's eye, she screamed really loud."

Furzepaw giggled. "You should've seen Smoky's face when I slashed open his nose!"

"I remember when I slashed off Floss's ear," Whiskerpaw commented. "She screamed just as loud as she did when you wounded her, Boulderpaw!"

The two toms were soon locked in their own conversation, and Littlepaw and Furzepaw started talking. "What will you name your kits?" Littlepaw asked the grey-and-white she-cat. Furzepaw shrugged. "I dunno. I just hope they're not ginger, grey, or tortoishell..." Littlepaw felt her throat go dry. Ginger and grey pelts ran in her family- she was lucky that her pelt was brown.

"Littlepaw!"

The brown apprentice pricked her ears and turned her head to see Breezepelt on the killing rock, his amber eyes large and focused right on her. "Come here," he commanded. Littlepaw gulped and walked over.

She scrambled up the rock, and as she did, cats began to gather below. "Now, Littlepaw," Breezepelt mewed with a sweet grin on his face, "tell us everything there is to know about ThunderClan."

Littlepaw gulped, her dry throat getting drier. "Well, you all know their fear of water..."

**Later...**

Littlepaw talked for a long time. She told them about their weaknesses, what made them strong, and everything there is to know about the camp. "Is there anything else?" Breezepelt checked. "No," Littlepaw responded. "Not that I know of."

Breezepelt flicked his tail. "Very well. Get off the killing rock then." Littlepaw dipped her head and jumped off the rock and padded into the crowd and sat down beside her apprentice friends. "You did well," Whiskerpaw whispered, licking his mate's ear.

"Swallowtail," Breezepelt yowled, "it's time for your trial."

A dark grey she-cat was shoved forward. On her neck was a kittypet collar, and Littlepaw learned that they had stolen it from a kittypet. She climbed up the rock nervously and sat down a tail-length from her leader.

"As you know," Breezepelt meowed, "you all know that this foxdung she-cat has been having an affair with a RiverClan warrior." The cats below howled their disapproval, and Swallowtail shuffled her paws nervously. Littlepaw narrowed her eyes as she noticed that the she-cat's belly had a slight bulge to it, and that her body was also covered with painful wounds.

"She is expecting kits," the tom yowled. "When they are born, they shall sleep without their mother, and only be fed in the morning, and at night." Breezepelt slashed open the queen's nose before snarling at her to get out of his sight.

"Harespring," Breezepelt called, a smug edge to his tone. "Come here."

A brown and white tom climbed up the rock and sat down beside his leader. "You were sent to mark and check the ShadowClan part of the forest for survivors, correct?" Breezepelt asked.

Harespring nodded. "Yes, Breezepelt."

"Well, I went down there to hunt, and I scented the fresh scent of ShadowClan, but not WindClan," he snapped, his tail lashing. Harespring blinked in surprise. "But... we checked..."

"Obviously, not hard enough!" Breezepelt yowled. "Do you know what this _means?"_

Harespring didn't reply, just stared as his leader blankly.

"_Do _you?" Breezepelt howled. Harespring lowered his head. "No, Breezepelt."

"Well, _I _know what it means!" Breezepelt spat. "Those survivors will go and look for help, and _we _will be in danger!"

The cats below began hurling insults at Harespring, and Breezepelt lifted his tail for silence. "Tell me why you didn't go to the ShadowClan part of the forest."

Harespring responded, "We did, Breezepelt."

"No you didn't." Breezepelt replied, sounding surprisingly calm. "Tell me why not."

Harespring murured something, and Breezepelt tilted his head and pricked his right here. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"We were afraid, Breezepelt," Harespring replied. The cats below instantly starting laughing, and Harespring's tail drooped farther down.

"Mouse-heart!" Littlepaw yowled, and the apprentices started copying her, yowling loudly and mockingly.

Breezepelt let this continue for a few more minutes, then he lifted his tail for silence. "You are banished to the ShadowClan territory for a moon," the tom mewed. "If you try to come back before then, we will kill you slowly and painfully."

Harespring sighed and turned to leave, but Breezepelt growled. "Who was with you?"

"Weaselfur," Harespring replied quietly. "Sunstrike, Sedgewhisker, and Gorsetail."

Breezepelt faced the crowd. "Weaselfur, Sunstrike, Sedgewhisker, Gorsetail," he repeated. "You are banished to ShadowClan territory with Harespring."

The cats rose to their paws, their heads lowered and tails drooping as they followed Harespring out of camp. Littlepaw watched Gorsetail swat Harespring over the head before the cats disappeared out of view.

"I will be recieving my nine lives tonight," Breezepelt announced. "Crowfeather, Redwillow, you're in charge."

The long meeting was over, so the cats dispersed. Littlepaw glanced briefly at Redwillow and Crowfeather, who were ordering cats around to hunt and stuff. Crowfeather, though, moved away from Redwillow and padded over to the apprentices. "You four can rest for the night," he grunted. "You're not needed until the moonhigh patrol."

Littlepaw and her denmates raced over to the den, each excited to discuss the meeting's events.

"Harespring got his tail handed to him," Whiskerpaw announced as he settled into his nest. When the two had mated, they had weaved their nests together, and right now they were settling into it. Boulderpaw and Furzepaw had done the same, since the two had mated a few hours ago also.

Littlepaw purred and lay her head down, and closed her eyes. Furzepaw had wrapped her tail around her, her eyes narrowed as she struggled to sleep as her mate chatted with Whiskerpaw.

Littlepaw eventually fell asleep. Her dream was weird- she had turned into a badger that was three times its size, and she was killing and eating everycat. She killed Molepaw with one swipe, and then she ripped off Breezepelt's head. Littlepaw then found Wolfpaw, and she growled at him, "Beware, Wolfpaw," she hissed, her beady eyes glowing, "if you go to the mountains, I _will _find you." Then she flattened Wolfpaw with her giant paw.

Littlepaw awoke shortly after that, and she struggled to her paws and raced out of the den. The moon was starting to rise, and the moonhigh patrol would be sent out soon. She climbed up the killing rock and ran into Breezepelt's den.

She found him asleep with Heathertail, their tails wrapped around each other's. "Breezepelt!" she gasped. The grey-black tom blinked his eyes, then looked up at the apprentice. "That's Breeze_star,_" he snapped. Littlepaw was surprised. "They actually gave you your nine lives?"

"They had no choice," Breezestar responded, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Even if they had said no, I still would've gotten them anyway." He rubbed a paw against his eye and glared at her. "What do you want anyway?" he snapped.

"There are more survivors," Littlepaw meowed.

"What do you mean, 'more survivors?'" Breezestar commanded, suddenly wide awake. Littlepaw quickly explained her dream, but she kept out the part about killing WindClan and him.

"Those little fools," Breezestar hissed to himself. "My own Clan _lied _to me. They're scared of their own territory!" Rising to his paws, he shoved past Littlepaw and onto the killing rock.

Littlepaw listened as Breezestar hissed, yowled, spat, screeched, swore, and howled at his own Clan.

Heathertail struggled to her paws, wide awake, and looked at Littlepaw, still tired and confused. "What's going on?" she asked. Littlepaw explained briefly to Heathertail.

Heathertail was just as angry as Breezestar. She raced outside, and Littlepaw listened as Heathertail lectured and spat at her Clan.

Littlepaw peeked out the den. "...why I'm sending some of you to stop them!" Breezestar was yowling. Littlepaw was surprised, and pricked her ears and listened harder.

"I'm sending all the apprentices, and about ten warriors!" Breezestar spat. "If you die, then it won't affect us, since we have lots of cats!"

Littlepaw was a little angry. She quickly raced off the killing rock and straight over to the group of apprentices. "What's going on?" Whiskerpaw whispered to her. Littlepaw whispered everything, from her dream to what Breezestar was howling at them now.

"So we're going on a journey?" Furzepaw asked. She looked really excited, but her fur was bristling with fear, and the fur on the left side of her face was flattened, and her left ear was inside out.

"Yes," Littlepaw replied. Then she looked down, ashamed. "And it's all my fault."

Whiskerpaw pressed his nose against her chin. "No, its not. Breezepelt.."

"Breeze_star,_" Littlepaw corrected.

"Breezestar," the tom continued, "will change his mind. Besides, we mated today, you'll be in the nursery soon."

Littlepaw gasped and faced Breezestar. "But Breezestar," she called, "some cats are pregnant. What if, during the journey, some cat starts kitting?"

Breezestar was slightly surprised that the former ThunderClan she-cat had repremanded him, but he flicked his tail. "Fine," he mewed darkly. "We shall wait. But after your stupid kits are apprentices, _we will go after them_." He shoved past his mate and entered his den, and Heathertail scurried after him.

Littlepaw went into the apprentice den, her tail drooping. She hoped that her dreams wouldn't be fill of prophecies- she was exhausted and scared. She collapsed in her nest and covered her face with her paws, whimpering softly. Littlepaw didn't notice Whiskerpaw lay down beside her and groom her ears gently.

_StarClan... please stop. You aren't real, _she added darkly to herself. _You let all this happen. You didn't warn us or anything- I betrayed my home Clan, and now Wolfpaw is haunting me!_

The she-cat sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**[x]**_

**SUPER DOOPER LONG CHAPTER! You should probably expect chapters like these all the time. And expect 1-3 chapters per-day, but probably not Monday-Friday. And Littlepaw is having issues! I also mentioned mating, but YOU WILL NOT SEE MATING CAT SCENES.**

**All the cats I mentioned do not belong to me. Littlepaw, Wolfpaw, Snakepaw, Snowpaw, Hawkpaw, Mothpaw, Troutpaw, Birdpaw, and Darkpaw all belong to me. Molepaw does not belong to me.**

**And yeah, Breezepelt finally recieved his nine lives... No, Wolfpaw and Littlepaw do not share this psychic connection, it was just magic that they had the same dream.**

**Also, these couples that'll probably happen.**

**WolfxMoth**

**HawkxSnow**

**DarkxBird**

**Troutpaw and Snakepaw are forever alone lol. X3 I might pair them up with a cat in the mountains, or when they're traveling.**

**Back to WindClan..**

**Breezepelt is finally Breezestar. Heathertail, Furzepaw, and Littlepaw are pregnant. And uh-oh... Breezestar learned that some of the Clans survived! When the apprentices and other cat's kit, they'll leave when the kits become apprentices... and it kinda sucks that they all mated at the same time, so they'll probably kit at the same time too... kits everywhere!**

**Okay, I'm done. Pendra, KirbyofRandom, prepare to have your names mentioned in the next few chapters! ****Review, fave, follow~**


	6. Chapter 6: Surviving

**KirbyofRandom: **_Thanks! :D_

**In this chapter, we, sadly, will not be hearing from our dear WindClan buddies. Sorry, but they're too busy being pregnant to be shown. Besides, Breezestar is having issues, and Heathertail is just... Heathertail.**

_**[x]**_

**Wolfpaw's POV[third person]**

_The apprentices had been walking for _all day. They had stopped multiple times to hunt, rest, and check to see if they were any closer to the mountains. The sun was setting, and it was casting a scarlet shadow on the trees and across the land. Snakepaw had taken the lead, and he led them through a large band of trees.

Wolfpaw walked beside Mothpaw, and the two discussed different ways to the mountains. Snowpaw and Darkpaw were chatting about what they would do in the mountains, and Hawkpaw and Birdpaw walked behind them. Troutpaw and Molepaw were still side by side, and were talking about WindClan's change.

Suddenly, Snakepaw paused. Wolfpaw and Mothpaw stopped talking and glanced at him curiously. "What's wrong?" Troutpaw called from the back.

"I think we should stop and hunt," Snakepaw called back. Wolfpaw flicked an ear. "We could probably establish hunting patrols," he suggested.

The cats all headed toward a large clump of bushes, and they settled in the shade. "Okay... Snakepaw, Snowpaw, and Darkpaw, you can hunt-"

"We'll hunt where we think is best," Snakepaw interrupted, his gaze dark and unreadable. Wolfpaw could feel the fur on his neck rising. "Okay," Wolfpaw mewed tartly. "Go ahead."

Snakepaw flicked his tail and lead his Clanmates into the darker part of the trees. Wolfpaw flattened his ears as he watchde Hawkpaw lead Mothpaw, Troutpaw, and Birdpaw away. "Should we hunt?" Molepaw asked, walking up to his Clanmate.

"Yeah, I guess," he responded, getting to his paws. Molepaw turned and trotted away with Wolfpaw following.

_**[x]**_

Wolfpaw and Molepaw returned when as the sky got darker. Snakepaw, Snowpaw, and Darkpaw had returned, and were eating. They had caught a few rats and a toad. Wolfpaw was disgusted as he looked at the warty, slimy, green... thing.

"You shouldn't judge it," Snowpaw suddenly said. Wolfpaw looked at her, embarresed. "It tastes like mouse," Darkpaw put it.

Snakepaw said noting, just grunted rudely and turned his back on his Clanmates.

Molepaw settled down beside the ShadowClan cats and ate the rabbit they had caught together.

Molepaw finished eating and groomed himself before crawling into the bushes, and Wolfpaw heard snoring shortly after. Snowpaw and Darkpaw entered the bushes also, and a hesitant Snakepaw entered.

Wolfpaw stared after the path that the RiverClan cats had taken. It had been about a hour, and it was getting really dark. Had the RiverClan cats left?  
Was it his fault?

Wolfpaw's heart quickened.

Did Hawkpaw see that Wolfpaw had licked Mothpaw yesterday?  
Struggling to his paws, he began to run down the path, but Troutpaw emerged from the bushes with a giant fish in his jaws. It was dark grey with shivering scales, and a disgusting smell was emitting from it.

Troutpaw stumbled over and dropped the fish on the ground. Birdpaw, Hawkpaw, and Mothpaw came out of the bushes, chanting Troutpaw's name. "Troutpaw caught a trout!" Birdpaw meowed, her tail lashing with excitement and her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Hawkpaw added, "it's almost as big as him!" Mothpaw's whole pelt was drenched, and her blue eyes were wide. "As big as him?" Mothpaw repeated. "It's as big as the moon! When Troutpaw fished it out, it knocked _me _into the river." Mothpaw coughed up a small fish, along with a mouthful of water.

"Are you alright?" Wolfpaw checked.

"Alright?" Mothpaw repeated again. "I'm _great! _When I fell in the river, I managed to catch a fish." She glanced at the little fish. "Except... it's as small as kit's nose."

The RiverClan cats began to devour the fish, ripping off the scales and then burying their faces in the smelly meat. Wolfpaw was disgusted, so he moved into the bushes and lay down beside Molepaw.

He sighed and tried to go to sleep. When he was dozing off, the sudden smell of fish was inhaled into his nostrils. He looked up, and so did Molepaw and the ShadowClan cats.

"Oh, come on!" Snakepaw complained sleepily. "Go get your _own _bush, fish-face!"

Troutpaw walked right upp to Snakepaw and shoved his paw into the tom's face. Snakepaw recoiled in disgust, and tripped over his own paws to get away from Troutpaw. "Y-you..." Snakepaw stammered. He began to rub his paw over his nose desperatly, then charged through the bushes, yowling with frustration and disgust.

"Thanks a lot," Snowpaw meowed. "His snoring was starting to get on my nerves."

Every cat laughed, then curled up with their own Clanmates and fell asleep.

**The Next Day...**

This time, Wolfpaw was the first to wake up. He didn't dream, so his mind was fogged with curiousity about what the dream could mean. He hunted furiously, and brought back four squirrels, one rabbit, and a toad.

He devoured the squirrel in a few ravenous bites, then groomed his pelt. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't, so he climbed a few trees. He jumped out and began to practice battle moves on a rock, but Snakepaw emerged from the bushes and stared at him curiously. The tom had raced to the nearest water source and had jumped in, rubbing his nose on anything and everything.

"Sorry," Wolfpaw meowed, and walked over. "I had a lot of energy."

Snakepaw grunted and began to eat the toad. "I noticed."

Snowpaw and Mothpaw came out of the den, chatting casually. They both began to share the rabbit. Darkpaw and Molepaw emerged also, and they shared the rabbit with Snowpaw and Mothpaw.

Hawkpaw and Troutpaw came out last, and Wolfpaw pushed the squirrel towards them. The two RiverClan toms ate the squirrel reluctantly, but their eyes brightened as they continued to devour the tree animal.

"I've been thinking," Wolfpaw mewed to his travelmates. "After we go to the tribe, we could start out own Clan."

Every cat stared at him, curious. "Why?" Snowpaw asked.

"We can't keep traveling," Wolfpaw responded. "We're going to have to find somewhere to live eventually."

Hawkpaw took a step forward. "This is a big decision," he meowed. "We're going to have to find a stable territory, a new Moonpool, and a leader..." Snakepaw's eyes flashed.

Wolfpaw narrowed his eyes. "I didn't say we _had _to do it. I'm just saying we _could..." _His voice trailed off as Snakepaw cleared his throat. "Leader?" he mewed. He stood and puffed his chest out. "I'd make a _great _leader! I'm eight-"

"Seven," Darkpaw corrected.

"I'm _eight _moons old," Snakepaw corrected, with a glare at the smaller younger apprentice.

"You?" Troutpaw repeated, sounding doubtful. "You were scared of the smell of fish, and you hate to ask for help."

Snakepaw unsheathed his claws. "I'd make a better leader then you, fish-face!" he yowled.

Troutpaw spat. "I wouldn't want to be _your _leader, toad-breath!"

Snakepaw pounced at Troutpaw, but Mothpaw grabbed his tail in her mouth. "Hold it!" she growled through a mouthful of fur. She let go as Snakepaw crashed to the ground.  
"We should worry about that piece of prey when it's time to hunt it," Mothpaw mewed. Birdpaw and Snowpaw instantly agreed, and Wolfpaw agreed also. Molepaw didn't say anything as Darkpaw, Hawkpaw, Snakepaw, and Troutpaw agreed.

"You're all a bunch of mouse-brains," Molepaw muttered. "WindClan is coming to get you. _All _of you," he added, his amber gaze sweeping across the band of cats. "What do you mean?" Wolfpaw asked, confused.

Molepaw was on his paws. "Making a Clan?" he repeated, then let out a harsh laugh. "You wouldn't survive a day out here." He turned his back. "Well, I'm leaving. I'm going to _WindClan, _where the strong cats are." The tom walked away, his head and tail high as he disappeared into the trees and bushes.

Every cat was quiet, until Birdpaw spoke. "He was insane," she murmured. "He was driven insane by the loss of his sister."

Wolfpaw said nothing, just got to his paws. "Hawkpaw," he whispered. "You can lead." The tom said nothing, just nodded. He swept his tail, and the cats slowly moved into position. Hawkpaw flicked the tip of his tail and began to walk, and the cats walked after him.

Mothpaw nudged his neck. "It's alright," she said quietly.

"No," Wolfpaw growled. "It's not."

Mothpaw sighed sadly. "I'm..."

"I don't want to be rude, but could you just leave me alone?" Wolfpaw snapped. Mothpaw's whiskers twitched once, before she bowed her head and walked beside Birdpaw.

Wolfpaw didn't mean to snap at Mothpaw, but he was so sad... his heart was twisting painfully in his chest.

First ThunderClan.

Then Cherrypaw.

Smallpaw.

And now _Molepaw._

Wolfpaw was the last ThunderClan cat who hadn't gone rogue.

His eyes gleamed. _And I will make sure that no ThunderClan cat ever goes rogue ever again._

_**[x]**_

**Aw... poor Wolfpaw! He's the last ThunderClan cat who isn't evil! Molepaw left their little traveling group, and he's heading to WindClan.**

**Will they accept him?**

**I was actually going to kill Molepaw, but I decided to spare him. Who knows... will he survive the journey back without his friends? Or will karma catch up to him before he gets to his destination? Find out on the next episode of...**

**WOLFSTAR'S JOURNEY**

**Okay, I won't do that ever again.**

**WolfpawxMothpaw just hit a major bump in the road. NO TROUTXSNAKE. Wolfpaw doesn't know that Mothpaw and Hawkpaw are brother and sister.**

**Hawpaw will get back at Wolfpaw soon enough.**

**Birdpaw was actually happy lol. She was normally just quiet and agreeing with whatever sounds the safest, but this chapter you saw Birdpaw's happy side. ^.^**

**And Wolfpaw brought up 'Lets make a Clan.' Who will become leader? I'll make the poll on my profile, but I'll post it right here.**

**"Who should be the leader of Wolfpaw and his friend's Clan?"**

**1. Wolfpaw**

**2. Troutpaw**

**3. Snakepaw**

**4. Hawkpaw**

**5. Mothpaw**

**6. Custom (please pm me and post it on "Wolfstar's Journey!")**

**I know, 'Wolfstar's Journey' makes it a dead giveaway, but...**

_**Wolfpaw might not become leader.**_

**Scratch the question of the last chapter. Here's a new one.**

**Question of the Chapter**

**WILL MOLEPAW SURVIVE HIS JOURNEY BACK TO THE LAKE?**

**Hint: The answer has 5-7 words.**

**Review, fave, follow!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kittypets and Monsters

**KirbyofRandom: **_Maybe! :D _

_**[x]**_

**Wolfpaw's POV**

_The cats had been walking for half a moon. _Mothpaw had grown more distant from Wolfpaw, and the others were chatting casually among each others. Worse then that, the weather was changing. The sky was covered with puffy soot-colored clouds, and the wind was slicing through each other's fur.

"Wolfpaw!"

The grey tabby apprentice had been traveling near the back of the group since Molepaw had left them. He looked up and perked his ears as he heard Darkpaw's voice calling him. "What?" he called.

"Should we stop?" Darkpaw asked. Wolfpaw walked up to Darkpaw. He kept his gaze forward as he felt Mothpaw's angry gaze sweep over him.

Wolfpaw narrowed his eyes as he saw what Darkpaw had asked him about. It was a Thunderpath. Monsters tore by, throwing up grit and rocks. "It's too dark," Wolfpaw growled. "We should cross in the morning."

No cat argued, just followed Wolfpaw as they slunk off to the bushes. "I'll keep watch," Snakepaw offered. "Go ahead," Wolfpaw muttered. "If the monsters are to stop coming, wake me."

Snakepaw nodded, and Wolfpaw walked in after his travelmates. He collapsed at the very edge and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

**Molepaw's POV**

_Why had I left them? _Molepaw had asked that question every second, every minute, every hour since he had been gone from his travelmates. His heart ached for the loss of his sister, and he had decided to turn on his own Clanmate. Littlepaw was back in WindClan... at least one cat was there that he could turn to.

He could feel himself getting closer. Was it the fact that the place drenched of the mixed scents of WindClan, or the fresh scent lingering in his nostrils- wait, _what? _Fresh scent?

That means...

"Stop right there!"

Molepaw froze as a loud voice boomed in his ears. He felt cats swarm around him. There were at least twelve. Each of them were large and powerful, their eyes hungry for blood and battle, muscles tensed beneath their broad shoulders.

"What are you doing in WindClan territory?" one demanded. She had thick, orange fur with a dash of white on her forehead, and her eyes were a bright green. Her eyes weren't as hungry for blood, and her shoulders weren't as broad.

"I-I want to join," he stammered. As if on cue, the cats broke into harsh, rough laughter. But the orange cat yowled for silence. "What makes you think you can join?" she snarled. Molepaw noticed that she was covered with scars. There was a single scar on her cheek that looked deep and powerful, and on one of the marks the fur hadn't grown back, revealing just a scratch carved into her skin.

"B-because... I'm ThunderClan!" Molepaw's voice slowly rose, and his gaze swept the warriors, as if to question his authority. "We already have a ThunderClan cat," a blue-grey cat hissed, a sneer on his lips.

"Well.. I might know some secrets," Molepaw mewed. His courage was slowly starting to fade as the powerful WindClan cats began to home in on him. "The ThunderClan cat _already _told us your secrets," the orange cat spat, her tail lashing.

"She doesn't know them all!" Molepaw yowled, his patience running out and his courage coming back. "I am the grandson of Firestar!"

The orange cat muttered to the cats around her, and the cat immediatly began to back off. "I'll take you to our camp," the orange she-cat growled. "But if you try _anything, _I'll kill you where you stand." Her claws unsheathed and she stalked foraward. "Come on," she threw over her shoulder. "Hurry up."

Molepaw flattened his ears and bounded after the she-cat.

He had done it.

He was going to join WindClan.

**One Day Later (Wolfpaw's POV)**

Wolfpaw yawned and stretched, flexing his toes. He had kept watch until dawn, and then he had woken up Snowpaw, who kept watch until sunrise. Right now, no cat was keeping watch. As a matter of fact, he was the only cat in the den. For a moment, he was happy. His travelmates had gone off to hunt. But then, fear hit him like a blow to the face. What if they had left him here? Had they gotten fed up with his bad attitude. Wolfpaw raced out the den, then sighed with relief as he saw his travelmates in the small clearing.

"Are you alright, Wolfpaw?" Snowpaw asked. She was lazing on her back, with Darkpaw beside her, gnawing on the bones of a rabbit.

"I thought you had left me," Wolfpaw replied, then took a mouse from the small pile of prey and began to eat it.

"Leave you?" Mothpaw repeated. "Why, we would never do that." Wolfpaw glanced at her curiously. "I thought you hated me." he whispered. Mothpaw leaned in to touch her nose to his. "I never hated you," she replied. "I just knew you would need time to grieve."

"Ahem." Hawkpaw was sitting a mouse-length away, his tail curled over his paws as he watche the two cats, his icy blue eyes focused on Wolfpaw.

"I need to speak to you," he growled. Wolfpaw flattened his ears, but followed the tom. "Listen," Wolfpaw mewed before Hawkpaw could talk. "I know you love Mothpaw, but I-"

"Love her?" Hawkpaw repeated. Then he laughed. "She's my sister!" Wolfpaw was dumbfounded. "But... I thought..."

Hawkpaw snorted. "Listen," he said. "If you're going to become mates with my sister, you had better be strong, and at least be able to take on a cat half your size." The grey tabby nodded. "That is all." Hawkpaw led the way back to the clearing.

Snakepaw and Troutpaw were laying side by side, sharing a fish. "It's actually quite good," Snakepaw mewed as he took a bite.

Troutpaw saw Wolfpaw and narrowed his eyes. Wolfpaw could've sworn to StarClan that the black tom had a flash of jealousy in his yellow eyes, but before he could identify the emotion, the RiverClan tom had already looked away.

Birdpaw was watching Snakepaw. The pale grey tom was grooming himself now, smoothing his pelt with smooth strokes of his tongue. His ear twitched and he looked up and glanced at Birdpaw, who immediatly looked away, quickly flattening her ears in embarresment.

Wolfpaw smirked as he realized what was going on. Birdpaw was padding after Snakepaw! Why hadn't he realized it before? He had been so conceited that he hadn't even been watching the cats who had mentally vowed to protect.

"We should get moving," Snakepaw suddenly said. Troutpaw instantly agreed. Wolfpaw glanced at Hawkpaw, who nodded. Snowpaw moaned reluctantly, her tail lashing. Darkpaw nudged her side. "Come on," he teased. "Or do you want to take root, you big lazy lug?"

Snowpaw swatted at his nose. "Shut up," she mewed, rolling to her side and getting to her paws.

Mothpaw trotted over to Birdpaw, and the two she-cats took their spot behind Wolfpaw and Hawkpaw. Snakepaw and Troutpaw traveled at the back, with Snowpaw and Darkpaw in the middle.

They found the blackpath. There seemed to be more monsters then the cats had remembered- and all of them seemed to look _bigger..._

"Oh, how are we ever going to cross?" Birdpaw fretted, pressing against Mothpaw in fear. Suddenly the monsters stopped coming. Wolfpaw looked both ways before darting across. "Come on!" he yowled. "There might not be another break like this."

And all the cats ran across, even though Snowpaw tripped a few times. The cats were soon in unfamiliar land- the grass was extremely soft underpaw, and a cold wind sliced through their fur. "Oh, no!" Hawkpaw suddenly moaned. "Not a _twoleg_place!"

A long distance away sat a twolegplace. It was giant, and noise echoed from it. It was so big, Wolfpaw couldn't see the space over it.

"We have no choice," Wolfpaw mewed grimly as he felt rain drops hit his pelt. "There's no cover for skylengths." The closest tree was small and old, with gnarled branches and no leaves at all.

"Well... lets go to the twolegplace then." Darkpaw meowed, and he began to lead the way. Wolfpaw and Hawkpaw exchanged glances, shrugged, and followed the grey tom. "You're not just going to let him take your spot, are you?" Troutpaw hissed in Wolfpaw's ear.

Wolfpaw glanced at the black tom. "I don't care who takes the lead. As long as we're going the right way." Troutpaw growled. "Soft ThunderClan kits." Wolfpaw swung his head to throw a stinging retort at him, but the tom had already retreated to the back of the patrol, walking beside Snakepaw, his head low and his shoulders hunched.

The sky was growing dark when they reached the twolegplace. Gradually, no monsters were running on the road now, and they managed to find a quiet place. Twoleg soft-flaps were piled in a small fenced-in den, and they crawled into the boxes.

The cats were nearly asleep when two cats mewed, "Oh no! Not again!"

Troutpaw jumped on the first one. She had grey fur with light brown paws and bright green eyes. Hawkpaw leaped on the second one, who had light brown fur and grey paws, with the same bright green eyes.

_"Ah!" _the cats yelped. "What's your name?" Troutpaw snarled at his pinned enemy. "R-Rose," the she-cat stammered, her green eyes wide. "And yours?" Hawkpaw asked the brown kittypet. "Shimmer!" she squawked.

"And what do you mean about 'oh no?'" Wolfpaw demanded as he exited the soft-flap. "T-this is V-venom's territory," Rose whimpered. "Get off of them," Wolfpaw told Hawkpaw and Troutpaw. The two toms reluctantly got off the kittypets. "Go on," Mothpaw told the kittypets gently.

"Venom's been super jumpy lately!" Shimmer explained. "If you even put one paw on his path, he'll shred your ears off and show them to your no-fur!"

_No-fur?_

"She means twoleg," Mothpaw hissed in his ear, guessing what he was thinking.

"Why?" Snakepaw asked curtly.

"There have been these cats coming," Rose said. "They're from Winders or WindieClanney or something. They took Shadow and Bolt a few days ago," she added sadly. "So WindClan came here," Wolfpaw murmured. Voice rising, he added, "What else have they done?"

Shimmer and Rose shrugged. "They have this big mean cat," Shimmer said. "He has black fur and scary amber eyes! His name is Breezie or something. He killed Streak because Streak tried to stop him from taking Shadow and Bolt."

Wolfpaw growled and faced his travelmates. "We have to help them!" he insisted. Troutpaw snarled, "We have problems of our own, Wolfpaw! We can't just drop everything and run back to the Clan territories. Besides, we're not even strong enough."

Wolfpaw opened his mouth to protest, but all the others agreed, even Mothpaw.

"You can stay the night in our nest," Rose offered. "We have a big fluffy pillow! It's soft, and its really warm inside. We even get our own bowl of milk!"

Birdpaw wrinkled her nose. "You mean like from a queen?" she asked.

Rose giggled. "No, silly! From a _bottle."_

The other cats repeated the word bottle, muttering it and rolling it over their tongues. Shimmer rolled her eyes, but trotted after Rose.

"I can't believe we're spending the night in a kittypet nest," Snakepaw hissed. "It's Wolfpaw's fault," Troutpaw said. "If he had't told us to come here..."

The nest was actually quite warm. But they refused the cream and the fluffy 'pillow' and instead slept on the slick floor.

"Good night," Rose mewed before collapsing on the pillow. Shimmer sprawled beside her friend, not even bothering to say goodnight to their visitors.

"We'll leave in the morning," Wolfpaw promised his travelmates. No cat replied... not even Mothpaw.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**YAY IT'S FINALLY DONE! Rose, Bolt, and Shimmer all belong to Pendra. Venom and Shadow belong to KirbyofRandom. Thanks for the characters, guys!  
**

**And Wolfpaw wants to go back to the Clan territories and rescue Shadow and Bolt, but Troutpaw, being a butt, says that they can't.**

**Okay, I'm super tired right now and I need to sleep. Next chapter coming in 1-3 days.**

**Review, favorite, follow!**


	8. Chapter 8: Of Pits and Dooms

**Pendra: **_Lol, you didn't miss much. Molepaw just abandoned everybody and went to WindClan, and the cats left of the Clans are struggling to survive... just that type of not so intersting or cool stuff._

_** 7: **__*spoiler alert* The cats will get their names soon... or not very soon :P_

_**[x]**_

**Wolfpaw's POV**

The cats woke up before the kittypets did. They were very, very hungry, and they could hear sounds coming from above them. Birdpaw pressed against Mothpaw, trembling, while Snakepaw and Troutpaw inspected the weird soft rock things that stood on thick sticks. "Where's the food?" Hawkpaw muttered as he sniffed around. "I don't know," Mothpaw said, trotting around, sniffing everything she came across.

"Maybe its this way?" Wolfpaw suggested. He could smell the faint scent of food coming from what looked like a giant, thick white tree that had no leaves or branches. The cats all followed Wolfpaw as he led the way to the strange thing. The ground was much slicker, and very bright.

"I smell something!" Birdpaw tracked the scent to two bowls that were full of this brown slop stuff. "I think kittypets _eat _that," Snakepaw mused, disgusted. "Well, food is food," Troutpaw said, and dunked his food into the bowl. "It's actually pretty good," he added, lifting his muzzle.

Soon, the cats were struggling to get their fill of food, even is that meant licking up the bits that were flung around by the sloppy eaters. "I'm stuffed," Snakepaw said, leaning back. Hawkpaw immedialty dived for the bowl and buried his face in the leftover contents.

Mothpaw shoved herself forward as Troutpaw and Wolfpaw finished eating, and nodded to Birdpaw, who began to shyly eat. Mothpaw stuck her muzzle in and began to eat also.

The cats groomed themselves before searching for a way out. "There!" Mothpaw cried, and led the way through a part of the entrance, or 'door' and was soft and floppy.

Snakepaw took the lead, and led them out of the Twolegplace. It was much more difficult, since there were lots of monsters and Twoleg kits on the loose, and one almost caught Birdpaw and Troutpaw.

They eventually made it to the end of the Twolegplace. "Glad that's finally over," Hawkpaw gasped. Every cat's paws were sore from sometimes having to cross over the Thunderpath, and Wolfpaw licked his lips as he realized that from inhaling so much monster gas that his throat felt dry and hot.

"We need to keep going," Mothpaw said, her tail flicking as she stared back at the Twolegplace. The cats agreed and continued to travel. They went behind the Twolegplace and into the tall, thick trees that blocked out the sun.

Wolfpaw and the ShadowClan cats were comfortable, but the RiverClan cats were jumpy and skittish, ears flattened and staring up at the towering trees with wide eyes.

"How can you stand this?" Mothpaw hissed at Wolfpaw.

Wolfpaw shrugged. "The trees are like..." he blinked his amber eyes once. "Well, trees are trees. They hide us from our enemies."

Mothpaw glanced at a tree that was in the middle of their path. "Well, I'll have to get used to them."

**Molepaw's POV**

Molepaw moaned as he opened his eyes. Everything around him was dark, and he couldn't even see a slither of light. He moaned as he rolled onto his side. Everything hurt. His eyes hurt. His chest hurt. His body ached and throbbed, and he let out a whimper.

Instead of letting him join their Clan, the cats just laughed and beat him. Then one of the cats tossed him into this giant, endless pit. He was only fed once a day, and whenever he _was _fed, it was just scraps and bones.

"Hello?"

Molepaw froze. He thought he was alone..

"Who's there?" Molepaw rasped, struggling to his feet. He yowled in pain at the sudden jerk of agony through his left hind paw. It was defintly broken...

"Relax, kit." A dark brown tabby tom approached. He had giant orange eyes and a battle scarred body.

"What's your name?" Molepaw demanded.

"Brambleclaw," the tom responded, his amber eyes narrowed. "Why are you down here?"

Molepaw whimpered. "I... I wanted to join WindClan."

"Why?"  
"They're really strong," Molepaw muttered. "And.. I didn't want to die."

"Well, you're surely going to die," Brambleclaw snapped. "You mouse-brain!"

Molepaw suddenly remembered who this cat was... "Brambleclaw!" he cried. "You're from ThunderClan!"

Brambleclaw nodded, a look of sadness in his giant orange eyes. "Yes," he responded. "I... ThunderClan lives no more." he bowed his head. "Firestar and I... we were going to go and stop Thornclaw and his idiot battle patrol." He scraped at the ground. "We managed to find Breezepaw and his Clan, but they took us prisoner."

"Firestar!" Molepaw gasped, suddenly remembering the fiery orange tom. "Squirrelflight! Where are they?"

Brambleclaw shook his head sadly. "Squirrelflight is dead," he muttered. "Firestar is close to StarClan."

"You're saying he's still alive?"

"Yes. But barely."  
Molepaw tasted the air. He quickly followed the scent and found Firestar sprawled on his side, blood covering his torn ginger pelt.

"Firestar!" Molepaw cried. "They... they hurt you."

Firestar coughed before facing Molepaw. "Molepaw," he rasped. "You have betrayed your friends. You have returned to the Lake territories. Why?"

Molepaw whimpered. "I came to join WindClan."

"Why?" Firestar spat, then coughed. "They are not a Clan, Molepaw. They are just a band of rogues, killing all who oppose of them." He coughed once more. "Listen, Molepaw. You must escape. You must find Wolfpaw and his Travelmates and keep our generation going..." He coughed a few more times before his forest green eyes closed. "Plan, now. I must rest..."

His pelt heaved a few more times and he let out a few more deep, congested coughs before letting out a long, sad sigh.

His pelt grew still.

Molepaw whimpered.

Firestar was dead.

_**[x]**_

**Yep... Firestar's gone. Dead. Blamo. Zilch. Alive no more. Sorry for not updating! I've been super busy (moving, school, other stories). Winter break starts today, so expect more chapters!**

**Review, favorite, follow! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: A Battle or Is it More

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating! My stopped working (I couldn't upload ANYTHING) and I have school and tons of homework. My parents have finally gotten onto me and stuff... so, yeah. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. :D I'm typing it with my new laptop.**

_**[x]**_

**Three Days Later... (Molepaw's POV)**

_All was quiet._

Crickets chirped and an occasional wind swept by, but other then that... nothing.

Brambleclaw watched me as I struggled up the soft cave wall, my claws scrambling at the sides and my hind legs struggling to gripp the weak ground.

"Are you sure about this?" I called over my shoulder.

Brambleclaw's amber eyes gleamed as I spoke. "Yes," he responded. "I'm sure. I have served my Clan for many moons- it is my time."

My heart cracked in my chest... but it was Brambleclaw's will. With one last thrust, my hind legs kicked backwards, and the dirt came pummeling down, forming a mound. I stared at Firestar's body, which I couldn't see very well, since dust was getting in my eyes and only his ears were sticking out.

I faced the entrance, sitting on the mound of dirt. You see, I had found a very loose crack in the walls. I learned that it was connected to all the other walls, and kicking that, everything collapsed, forming a mound of dirt that I could use to easily escape.

I leaped up and my paws gripped the edge of the hole loosely. Gasping, I forced my broken hind leg to work. Well, it wasn't really broken- just sprained.

I sighed as I stood at the top. Brambleclaw had given his life up so that I could escape. I wanted to mourn him but I knew I'd have to get the mouse out of here. I bet that StarClan heard the mound being formed but not a cat stirred. Breezestar must've been pretty lazy because the blood-scented clearing was completely empty.

_No watch?_

I was super suspiscious but I wasn't about to take any chances. I hurried across the clearing, favoring my sprained limb. I limped faster at the thought of a cat sinking their claws and fangs into my flesh, tearing in deep, ripping me limb from limb...

I shivered deep in my skin before I reached the entrance. As I did paws suddenly crashed into me. I rolled and I felt my body scrape against the thorny barriers.

I was starting into the cold, angry green eyes of a cat.

I immediately realized who it was.

_Littlepaw!_

_**[x]**_

**Mothpaw's POV[third person]**

Wolfpaw was waiting impatiently for his travelmates to hurry up. It was nighttime, and they had slept most of the day, converving their energy. Wolfpaw had caught prey for all of the cats and they were eagerly chomping them up. Snakepaw had finished and was grooming himself, the moonlight glinting off his pale pelt.

Mothpaw licked her lips and glanced at Wolfpaw. The tip of his tail tapped the ground and his ears were twitching.

"Calm down, Wolfpaw," Hawkpaw said, purring.

"No," Wolfpaw said. "I can't! The moon couldn't be more clearer and-"

"Wait," Snowpaw interrupted. Her blue eyes were wide. "Wide moon?"

"Yeah," Wolfpaw said curiously. "What's up?"

"The moon," Darkpaw said, catching on. "It's full. There would be a Gathering tonight if..." He grew silent and glanced at Snowpaw. Her claws were digging into the ground and her eyes were glazed over.

Snowpaw and Darkpaw hung their heads in a silent mourn. Snakepaw and Mothpaw instantly stopped what they were doing and copied their friends. Troutpaw and Birdpaw looked up, looked at their friends and hung their heads low. Mothpaw heard Wolfpaw's fur shift over the grass and she knew he was looking down.

"I'm sorry, Mistystar," the she-cat said aloud. "I wish there was some way we could've saved you."

"Me too," Troutpaw added. It was surpsing that he was agreeing with her. Then again, Troutpaw wasn't a fan of the other Clan cats. Mothpaw wasn't even sure if he thought of them as 'accomplasises.'

"Tawnypelt, I _will _avenge you," Snakepaw snarled, his tail snapping back and forth.

"And I will send in a few scratches for you, Cherrypaw," meowed Wolfpaw. "And you, Molepaw."

Every cat's head went up to stare at Wolfpaw. He stared back. "What?" he asked.

"He _betrayed _us," Troutpaw said, baring his teeth.

"He was full of depression," hissed Wolfpaw. Hawkpaw flattened his ears and a growl rumbled in his throat. Mothpaw felt as if someone had just dropped a rock on her back.

"It doesn't matter!" Birdpaw cried, which was rather rare. "Molepaw was Wolfpaw's friend!"

"If Mothpaw died," Wolfpaw said, with a glance at Hawkpaw. "You would feel real upset. Imagine all the pain Molepaw felt! His sister died!"

"And our family members and friends didn't?" growled Snakepaw. "Molepaw isn't on his own little island!"

"When you think about it," Mothpaw said quietly. "Snakepaw is right."

"What?" Wolfpaw gasped, staring at her.

"Mothpaw isn't alone," Mothpaw murmured, staring at Wolfpaw sadly. Every word was drug out of her throat painfully and slowly. She could feel Hawkpaw's gaze burning into her pelt, forcing her to go on. "He didn't watch his own mother get her throat ripped out right in front of him."

"They died in battle," Wolfpaw pointed out. Mothpaw winced as she saw his neck fur starting to rise.

"And what about _your _parents?" Snakepaw challenged.

Wolfpaw paused. His amber eyes glazed over with pain, then with fierce anger. "They died," he said through gritted teeth.

"How?" Snakepaw asked, sneering.

"None of your business!" Wolfpaw snarled.

"Did _you _kill them?" Snakepaw meowed. Wolfpaw howled and leaped at the top, his claws scratching at his pelt. Yowls filled the clearing, making the air go rigid. Mothpaw yelped and jumped backwards. She watched Snakepaw slash his claws over Wolfpaw's ear. The tom yelped and chomped his teeth into Snakepaw's flesh - the flesh on his shoulder, that is.

"Stop it!" Snowpaw screeched. Hawkpaw and Darkpaw leaped into battle, grabbing each tom by any body part they could reach and pulling desperatly.

"Snakepaw, stop!" Birdpaw cried. Snakepaw stopped fighting and allowed himself to get pulled away from Wolfpaw.

The grey tom, however, was slashing his claws at empty fur and snarling and hissing. His ear was nearly missing and blood dripped down his face, staining his grey fur.

"You couldn't lead a band of ducklings!" Snakepaw taunted.

"Go leap in a fox's den!" Wolfpaw yowled, his pupils dilating and eyes slitting.

"Wolfpaw, calm down," Darkpaw said. He was struggling to pin the tom but the larger apprentice was shoving and clawing frantically, trying to get away from his captor.

"Please," Mothpaw whimpered. "Wolfpaw... stop."

Wolfpaw ignored her and nipped at Darkpaw. The tom cried out in pain and jumped backwards, pawing at the wounds Wolfpaw had inflicted. Wolfpaw got to his paws and leaped at Snakepaw.

For a moment, everything seemed to be frozen in time. Then Troutpaw leaped into action, his hind legs sending him soaring through the air. His forepaws locked around Wolfpaw's middle and, throwing all his weight into the tackle, thrust him into the ground.

The toms hit the ground harder. Mothpaw winced again as Wolfpaw made weird breathing noises like a fish out of water. His chest heaved and his limbs seemed to go stiff. Troutpaw was draped over his body like a piece of wet moss, his pelt rising and falling as he tried to recover his breath.

"Thank you, Troutpaw," Snakepaw said with a sneer. "Wolfpaw _clearly _can't control his temper."

"Go to the Dark Forest, Snakepaw," Wolfpaw snarled. He wasn't starting at anything. His eyes seemed to be looking at some invisible object. The blood had dried on his fur and his pelt was dirty and ragged. He looked like a rouge that had just escaped a border skirmish.

"Your parents will welcome me," Snakepaw said with a cruel purr.

Wolfpaw didn't move or say anything. His body had gone still. Mothpaw feared he was dead but his chest was moving gently.

Troutpaw removed himself from Wolfpaw and limped over to Mothpaw. He licked her ear. "You okay?" he asked. He looked fine except for the tiny gash on the side of his head that was bleeding slowly.

"Yes," Mothpaw said quietly. _No, _she wanted to wail. It was _her _fault that Wolfpaw was laying there, dazed, his body as stiff as a dead animal.

"Is everyone okay?" Hawkpaw demanded. Snowpaw was staring at the sky while Darkpaw was licking the wounds Wolfpaw had inflicted. Birdpaw was crouched down, trembling, staring at nothing.

"Everyone is okay," Troutpaw said, his tail curled.

"Wolfpaw is dangerous!" Snakepaw declared. "He should travel as least two tail-lengths back. If he attacks someone again..." He shuddered. "Who knows what he'll do."

"He's not dangerous," Snowpaw snarled. "You just provoked him!" But she was ignored. Snakepaw, Hawkpaw, and Troutpaw huddled.

Mothpaw longed to eavesdrop but she only crept over to Birdpaw and began to gently groom the she-cat's ears.

Birdpaw pulled herself away and stared at Mothpaw with wide eyes. "No!" she meowed. "You hurt Wolfpaw. You're the dangerous one! If you had kept your mouth shut then maybe Wolfpaw wouldn't be hurt right now!"

Mothpaw's eyes were wide with shock. Birdpaw never had outburts! Even when she did it was over silly things or when she was being funny.

"Bird-" Mothpaw began but the grey she-cat got to her paws and scrambled over to where Wolfpaw lay. Snowpaw and Darkpaw made their way over and licked and nuged at the tom's still pelt.

"No!" Hawkpaw howled. Troutpaw leaped at them, snarling and hissing at the cats. Darkpaw instantly stepped in front of the two she-cats, his tail bristling and back arched.

"What in the name of StarClan is wrong with you?" Darkpaw spat.

"Wolfpaw is very, very dangerous," Troutpaw said. "He's mentally unstable." Mothpaw wanted to laugh. Wolfpaw lay on his side now, tail still stiff. His eyes were starting to return to normal and his whiskers were twitching as if he was trying to feel or look at something. However, her throat was dry and even if she could talk she didn't want to face her brother again.

"Mentally unstable my tail," Snowpaw growled.

"We need to keep going," Birdpaw mewed, her whiskers trembling. She was obviously afraid of speaking out. "We should keep walking while the moon is still out."

"Birdpaw's right," Darkpaw said.

"Snakepaw," Hawkpaw said. "What do you think?"

Mothpaw gaped. Was he _seriously _going to treat Snakepaw like he was the leader?

"I think that Birdpaw is right," Snakepaw meowed. His bloody wounds had dried and his scruffy grey pelt seemed to cover them. "We should keep traveling." Snakepaw flicked his tail. Hawkpaw instantly was by his side and Troutpaw dashed over to where Birdpaw was crouched and forcefully herded her over to where Snakepaw and Hawkpaw stood.

"You two," Troutpaw barked. "Snowpaw and Darkpaw. Stand behind him."

"Mothpaw," growled Hawkpaw. You shall stand behind me." Mothpaw blinked in surprise but she didn't dare protest. Troutpaw and Birdpaw moved out of the way and she stood in front of the two cats, her ears flat.

"And you," Snakepaw said, his lips still in that cruel, insulting sneer. He was referring to Wolfpaw. "You know what to do."

Snowpaw padded over to help Wolfpaw up but Troutpaw snarled at her. Snowpaw flicked her tail and ignored him, sniffing at Wolfpaw.

"Come on," she said. "Stand up."

Wolfpaw's eyes rolled but he stood. His moves were jerky and clusmy. Mothpaw heard Snowpaw gasp. On the back of Wolfpaw's head was a large, bloody gash.

_**[x]**_

**WHAT**

**WHY**

**HOW**

**WHEN**

**WHERE**

**Anyway, sorry for not updating! There is already and explanation if you haven't read it yet. **

**OMGWOLFPAWISHURTWHATDOWEDOCA LLTHEMEDICSOMGSOMEONEDOSOMET HING**

**I'm starting to ship SnowxWolf o_O**

**And I'm doubting the power of MothxWolf as well. Mothpaw is really a jerk. But I have something planned for Mothpaw... heheheheheh**

**Darkpaw... what do I do with him? No I will not kill him. xD Darkpaw shall RULE ALL.**

**Remember to review. ;w;**


End file.
